Sassy Sass
by Flames to Dust
Summary: La etapa escolar en Hogwarts llegaba a su fin y Hermione decidió liberarse un poco durante la fiesta que se organizó la noche antes del regreso a casa. Debería haber supuesto que incluso en la última noche 'él' se encontraría en medio de todo pero para darle no lo que quería en ese momento pero sí lo que necesitaba. ¿Lograría tener luego lo que quería? pero, ¿qué es lo que quiere?


**Sassy Sass**

Finalmente, y con un año de retraso para muchos de los alumnos, había llegado el fin de su etapa escolar en Hogwarts y la profesora McGonagall, directora tras el fallecimiento de Dumbledore o, más bien, de Severus Snape, les dejó a los recién graduados el Gran Comedor para tener una fiesta privada aunque, eso sí, con todas las casas, las cuatro, por lo que estaba incluida la de Slytherin.

En un principio, sin embargo era algo de esperar, hubo cierta distancia entre el resto de alumnos y los de Slytherin hasta que con el paso de los minutos, llegando a la primera hora de fiesta, los colores de las casas se fueron diluyendo, tanto por el desahogo como, sobre todo, por el alcohol que circulaba, y ya nadie se fijaba en la casa de los demás pues lo único que importaba era pasárselo bien. Y la fiesta les estaba ofreciendo todo lo que cada uno de ellos estaba buscando y querían. Bueno, tal vez no todos ellos.

Este último año había sido, en parte, mucho más llevadero que nunca y al mismo tiempo de lo más arduo pero no por el curso en sí sino por las ausencias notables que se dieron y que la afectaban a ella principalmente. Harry, Ron y, por increíble que pudiera parecer, Neville no habían acudido a cumplir con su último año en Hogwarts porque Kingsley, como nuevo ministro de magia, les ofreció un puesto de Auror que los tres aceptaron al instante por mucho que para ello tuvieran que pasar un curso previo. Claro que en comparación con todos los años de estudios que normalmente se necesitaría pues era una bicoca.

Hermione se centró en sus estudios más que nunca y pronto llegó a revertirse en su yo más joven durante sus primeros meses en Hogwarts. La sabelotodo insufrible había regresado como una venganza pero Hermione no sabía de qué otra manera poder superar este año… sobre todo tras su última conversación con Ron quien, con toda su amabilidad, le ofreció dejar de ser novios durante este tiempo que iban a estar separados para que no se sintiera mal al no tenerle a su lado. Meses más tarde se enteró de que Ron había sido visto acompañado, bien acompañado, de una de sus compañeras del curso de auror y aunque Hermione se estuvo engañando en un principio diciéndose que era de lo más normal porque Ron por sí solo, igual que con respecto a Harry, no podrían sacar adelante algo tan laborioso como un curso de auror. Cuando quedó bien claro que no se trataba, únicamente, de una relación de estudio fue el momento en que Hermione solo se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a sacarse sus ÉXTASIS sin atender a ninguna distracción a su alrededor. Y eso que al principio se preguntó cómo lo había hecho Ginny el año anterior cuando Harry había ido en busca de los horrocruxes y que este año también se lo pasaría sin él a su lado. Todas las buenas intenciones de Ginny cayeron en saco roto, y no porque fuera una Weasley iba a tener un saco agujereado aunque fuera metafórico, cuando este año tampoco recibió correspondencia por parte de Harry aparte de una primera carta animándola a estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones. ¿Qué clase de novio podía ignorarla durante todo un año? Cuando no se le vio por La Madriguera durante las vacaciones de navidad, sin que hubiera ningún motivo para ello, la actitud de Ginny se tornó explosiva como si estuviera veinticuatro horas al día de los siete días de la semana y las cuatro semanas del mes sufriendo su periodo. La gente aprendió muy rápido a no cruzarse en su camino.

Para sorpresa de Hermione había alguien a quien no parecía molestarle la ausencia de Neville a pesar de que tenía la certeza de que se habían vuelto pareja pero Luna seguía actuando igual que siempre como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Distracciones. Estas podían ser de varios tipos pero Hermione había aprendido a lo largo de estos años a poder superarlas sin mayores dificultades… o eso pensaba hasta que se encontró con una que, para bien o para mal, había mudado por completo de su piel por mucho que aún así siguiera siendo una serpiente de Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy.

La persona que más había llegado a sorprender a Hermione durante este año. Sabía que con todo lo que le había tocado vivir, y sufrir, podía llegar a cambiar su actitud, aunque muchos de sus conocidos y amigos no daban ni un knut porque pudiera sucederse dicho cambio. Hermione podría haber apostado todo su patrimonio a que Draco les sorprendería para bien y habría ganado una fortuna. Resultó ser toda una revelación y para Hermione era el Draco Malfoy que podría haber sido desde un principio sin ese pesado bagaje de los prejuicios que le inculcaron desde su nacimiento. Estaba centrado, no solo en sus estudios sino también en compañeros y, para contrariedad de Hermione, también en el quidditch. Y esto último fue una muy mala noticia porque pronto se descubrió que un Draco Malfoy centrado era un Draco Malfoy ejemplar en todos sus aspectos que no se distraía con nada ni con nadie hasta lograr su objetivo. En todos sus partidos cogió la snitch dorada ganándolos con una insultante e insufrible facilidad que muy pronto se dio por ganada la copa para Slytherin. Algo que a la larga se dio como todos esperaban.

Pero eso era deporte y a Hermione, orgullo de Gryffindor aparte, no le daba mucha importancia. Algo muy diferente a las clases donde ahora se encontró con alguien más que le disputaba su retahíla de puntos respondiendo a las preguntas de los profesores. A pesar de la cantidad de puntos perdidos Hermione no podía sino sentirse realizada ante la dificultad que representaba Draco pues la hacía estar más atenta y con la necesidad de prepararse aún mucho mejor que hasta entonces. En verdad tener alguien rivalizando servía para mejorar uno mismo.

Claro que eso fue durante el curso y esto era ahora en la fiesta de despedida. Despedida general tanto a los estudios como a una inmensa mayoría de los compañeros que tardarían en volver a ver, de llegar a hacerlo, en un futuro.

Era cierto, las clases y estudios habían terminado pero todo lo hecho para llegar hasta aquí no se había olvidado por lo que podía entenderse el motivo por el que todos se estuvieran manteniendo a una distancia prudencial con Hermione pues tenían la absurda sospecha de que les amargaría la fiesta de algún modo ya que, ¿qué podía saber una sabelotodo de pasárselo bien en una fiesta? En cambio los demás sí parecían tener las cualidades necesarias para pasarlo bien en la fiesta, incluida Luna, aunque a su estilo inimitable, y Ginny quien dejó claro, y de manera intimidante, a Blaise que ella no necesitaba un palo para poder tocarle… algo a lo que el muchacho no parecía estar realmente en contra.

Hermione vio pasar los minutos y las horas, primero lentamente y luego confusamente, con una copa en su mano que en ningún momento, por mucho que bebiera, parecía poder llegar a vaciarse. Y eso era algo que, con el whisky de fuego, podía ser bastante peligroso.

―¿Qué he hecho mal si puede saberse?― preguntó Hermione aunque estando sola debía estar preguntándoselo a sí misma―. En un colegio se estudia y eso es lo que he hecho, además de ayudar a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort y sin que mis calificaciones se vieran resentidas. ¿No se ganó la Copa de las Casas todos estos años gracias también, y sobre todo, a todos los puntos que conseguí? Pero claro, importan más los puntos ganados en el estúpido quidditch que con las asignaturas a pesar de que estos son muchos más.

Hermione se levantó de la silla, sin recordar en qué momento se había llegado a sentar, para vaciar su copa de un solo trago, torcer el gesto ante el ardor que llenó su cuerpo con el whisky y luego poner mala cara también al ver como la copa volvía a estar llena nuevamente.

―¡Ah, déjame en paz!― le gritó a su copa dejándola sobre la mesa―. Esta es una fiesta y no pienso quedarme toda la noche solamente contigo― aunque no sabía muy bien lo qué podía hacer sino―. Eh,… sí, eso es. Están bailando, yo también puedo bailar… recuerdo que me lo pasé muy bien siempre que estuve bailando. En el Baile de Navidad… en la boda de Bill y Fleur… ¿por qué no iba a poder pasarlo bien bailando aquí en la última fiesta donde participaré en Hogwarts?― la respuesta, como le ocurría siempre, le llegó casi al instante de escuchar la pregunta―. Ah, cierto. Porque aquí no tengo a Krum para bailar… o a Ron… Ron… ¡Ron! ¡No necesito al idiota de Ron para pasarlo bien bailando!― dijo soltando un bufido de irritación y molestia―. Incluso un gnomo de jardín bailaría igual de bien que Ron… ¡cualquiera bailaría mucho mejor que Ron!

Hermione se dirigió hacia la pista de baile a pesar de lo difícil que se lo estaba poniendo al retorcerse la realidad de aquella manera. Para que luego dijeran de las paredes movedizas. Finalmente alcanzó a una persona o, para ser más exactos, arrolló a una persona.

―¡Tú, baila conmigo!― le ordenó Hermione agarrándolo del brazo para girarlo y así poder encararle y saber con quién estaba a punto de ponerse a bailar.

―¿Es qué no tienes modales?― preguntó una voz tras aquella enorme sombra que había cubierto la mirada de Hermione.

Hermione hizo esfuerzos para poder enfocar su voluble mirada pero la dueña de aquella voz se lo facilitó al salir de detrás de su pareja de baile.

―Por supuesto que tengo. Incluso debo tener de sobra en mi bolso de cuentas― Hermione logró fijarse en que aquella muchacha le torcía el gesto de manera desagradable que le hizo recordar pasados momentos de lo más desagradables causados únicamente por ser hija de muggles―. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

El gesto mudó por completo en la chica para mostrar sorpresa por la inesperada reacción por parte de Hermione.

―¿Yo, contigo? Nada. Pero te aviso que lo mejor es que no te acerques a ningún cuadro.

No lo que Hermione esperaba escuchar viniendo de la muchacha.

―¿Y eso por qué? Para tu información debo decirte que tengo varios conocidos que son cuadros.

―Lo que tú digas. Pero dudo mucho de que les haga gracia el que les derritas la pintura con tu aliento.

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida para luego poner una mano ante su boca y echarse el aliento que pronto rebotó e impactó en su rostro estando a punto de noquearla y tirarla al piso si no fuera por una mano que la mantuvo en pie.

―Es lo que te decía. No creo que estés en condiciones para ponerte a bailar― parecía como si Hermione tuviera algo más para decir pero, por alguna razón, prefirió mantenerse en silencio―. Gracias por el baile, Draco.

A pesar del esfuerzo que le causaba Hermione se fijó en detalle en la interacción entre Malfoy y aquella chica frunciendo el ceño con obvia irritación aunque no muy claro el motivo de la misma.

―Te había prometido un baile― le dijo como si con ello lo dejase todo bien claro.

―Sí, es cierto. Bueno, nos veremos por aquí― le dijo despidiéndose con la mano para regresar junto a su grupo de chicas en donde se encontraba su hermana.

Una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente para que no pudiera escuchar lo que tenía para decir Hermione dio su sincera, aunque ebria, opinión.

―Es repugnante― terminó por decir Hermione con gesto de obvio desagrado―. Actuar de esa manera con una cría.

Draco ni se molestó en volverse para ver en dirección a la susodicha _'cría'_ pues la conocía lo suficientemente bien. En cambio sí se volvió hacia Hermione.

―Es un año menor por tanto tiene la misma edad que la cría Weasley con la que ¿salía? Potter y eso sin contar que tú eres ese año mayor con respecto a Weasley por tanto tú misma te estás considerando repugnante.

Hermione se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que pronto acabaría por cortárselo pero no sabía muy bien cómo replicar aquel comentario pues era totalmente cierto en cada una de sus palabras.

―¡Cállate!

Lo dicho, no lo mejor que podría haber llegado a decir.

―Vamos, Granger. Te has pasado todo un curso sin esos dos pegados a ti como sanguijuelas en busca de ayuda en sus estudios, en verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo harán para sacar adelante su curso de auror― _pues pegándose a otra que les ayude_, pensó Hermione―. Deberías considerar este año, tu último año, como el mejor de todos… a no ser que le des tanta importancia a no poder bailar con Weasley en este baile.

No sabía muy bien si hablaba ella o lo hacía el alcohol en su sangre. Su sangre. Había pasado de ser sangre sucia a sangre ebria y no podía decirse que fuera para mejor.

―Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ron― se defendió Hermione―. No estamos juntos así que me da completamente igual el poder bailar o no con él en un estúpido baile de una estúpida fiesta.

Unos segundos de silencio que se hicieron eternos para la gryffindor y, por desgracia, no lo fueron realmente.

―¿Entonces por qué viniste a mí a pedirme un baile?― ahora fue el turno de Hermione para quedarse en silencio unos eternos segundos que le dieron tiempo suficiente a Malfoy para seguir hablándole―. Lo mejor será que te sientes o te vuelvas a tu cuarto a dormir la borrachera, Granger. Si no aguantas la bebida deberías no beber desde un principio. Estás borracha― añadió viendo para la cara de confusión aunque en realidad fuera de incredulidad que se le puso a Hermione ante la acusación por su parte de encontrarse borracha.

No pensaba tolerárselo.

―¡Yo no estoy borracha!― le aclaró alzando la voz y señalándole acusadoramente con su índice―. ¡Tú sí que estás borracho! ¡Todos aquí están borrachos! Así, moviéndoos sinuosamente incluso estando quietos. ¡No estoy borracha! Solo quiero bailar― terminó con un mohín en sus labios.

―Estás totalmente borracha― Malfoy le hablaba con calma y muy seriamente lo que molestaba aún más a Hermione por ese tono tan paternalista.

―¿Cómo has dicho?― la incredulidad tan patente en su voz como en su rostro.

―Que estás borracha, como una cuba, que agarraste una curda, que estás pedo, bolo, jalada, cuete…

El enrojecido rostro de Hermione podía deberse tanto por su estado de obvia embriaguez como por la vergüenza que sentía ante las palabras de Malfoy.

―¡He dicho que te calles, Malfoy!― le ordenó al tiempo que le tapó la boca con una mano, llegando a apretar con cierta fuerza innecesaria―. Yo solo quería bailar. No sabía que eras tú a quien se lo estaba pidiendo pero, hey, tras este último año en el que finalmente actuaste como una persona de verdad pensé que podías haber cambiado, y para mejor, pero sigues siendo el mismo de siempre pero con una nueva muda. Una sierpe por muchas veces que cambie de piel sigue siendo una serpiente― Hermione se detuvo para recuperar el aliento realizando profundas inspiraciones―. ¿Por qué no puedo divertirme como los demás? Siempre siguiendo las reglas para luego hacer lo que debe hacerse, ¿y qué consigo al final? Estar sola. Pensaba que habías cambiado, pensaba que podríamos pasar un buen rato… bailando y, tal vez, luego… tú y yo― la mano libre de Hermione se apoyó contra el pecho del slytherin recreándose en su firmeza y lo marcada que tenía su musculatura a pesar de no poseer un cuerpo enorme―… podríamos pasar otro... buen momento― remató bajando su mano hasta estar a punto de sobrepasar la línea marcada por su cintura para en su lugar rodearla y, acercándose peligrosamente a la zona de su trasero, acercarlo contra ella llegando a presionarse ligeramente contra ese firme torso con sus pechos.

¿Se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande su rostro? No, no era eso sino que se estaba acercando al de Malfoy poniéndose en las puntas de sus pies de manera que…

―¿Lo ves ahora? Completamente borracha.

Aquello detuvo en seco a Hermione quien sintió todo deseo evaporarse o, para ser más exactos, echarse a un lado para dejar paso a su furia con la que se quitó de encima a Malfoy de un empujón, por mucho que apenas lo hubo movido.

―¡Tú mismo, Malfoy!― le escupió, por suerte no literalmente, Hermione torciendo el gesto molesta por las palabras y actitud del slytherin―. Estoy segura de que encontraré a alguien que sí quiera pasar un buen momento conmigo. Tú te lo pierdes.

Con esto le dio la espalda dirigiéndose en busca de alguien con quien… bueno, en realidad no estaba muy segura de lo que quería hacer realmente, por mucho que lo que le había dicho a Draco tuviera bastante atractivo así que entonces, ¿por qué ahora, mientras se alejaba de él, lo iba perdiendo con cada nuevo paso que daba?

―Es cierto. No sabías que era yo… porque está claro que cualquiera te sirve para tus necesidades.

Hermione se detuvo en seco con su rostro reflejando la incredulidad que sentía ante aquellas palabras con las cuales, finalmente, le había devuelto su bofetada en tercer curso. ¿Le había dolido tanto para devolvérsela de esta manera en el momento justo y más apropiado para hacerle todo el daño posible? Claro que, para ser justos, ella misma se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata.

―¿Qué has dicho?― Hermione nunca antes se había sentido más ultrajada―. ¡¿Te he hecho una pregunta, Malfoy?!

Se volvió hacia él furiosa pero lo que se encontró fue la espalda del slytherin y esto la enfadó aún mucho más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello, a faltarle al respeto de manera tan abierta, y ni siquiera atreverse a decírselo a la cara? Claro que ella estaba de espaldas en aquel momento y podría habérselo dicho a la espalda antes de volverse… pero eso no importaba en estos momentos sino sus palabras. Crueles e innecesarias.

Aunque, ¿ciertas?

―Tú misma lo has dicho. Buscabas a alguien, no a mí, por tanto te sirve cualquiera en esta sala, o fuera de ella― le dijo sin molestarse, para irritación de Hermione, en darse la vuelta y encararla―. Si esto no es prueba suficiente de que estás borracha no sé cuál podrá serlo, Granger.

Sí, porque solamente estando borracha podría explicar su actitud, ¿verdad? En parte sí lo hacía aunque, por alguna razón, difería en la opinión de que cualquiera le valdría porque no lo sentía así aunque, ¿en estos momentos?, para nada estaba sintiendo eso mismo sino un creciente malestar que podría describirse como furia.

―¡Dímelo a la cara si tienes valor para hacerlo, _Malfoy_!― su tono de voz hizo que el apellido sonase como sinónimo de cobarde.

Completamente fuera de sí Hermione agarró del brazo a Malfoy obligándole a volverse pero incluso antes de poder mirar para esos ojos mercúricos sintió como todo se desvanecía alrededor de ella y, precisamente, fueron los ojos del slytherin lo último que vio antes de que los suyos propios se cerraran. Apenas llegó a sentir que no golpeó el suelo con su cuerpo sino que fue recogida grácilmente por el brazo de Malfoy para terminar levantándola del suelo a salvo entre sus brazos.

―No es una gran bebedora― explicó Malfoy a los que se encontraban cerca de él mirando con extrañeza, y sospecha, a tan inusual escena. Y no se trataba de una mentira, en su totalidad.

Malfoy la llevó en brazos por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta la Torre de Gryffindor pues, por alguna razón, McGonagall no otorgó a los Premios Anuales un cuarto propio aunque, por otra parte, no debió resultar una gran sorpresa considerando el pasado que ambos compartían.

―¿Gué lhe a zucedhido?― le preguntó, a duras penas, la Dama Gorda obviamente embriagada.

―La pobre no ha soportado sus tragos― respondió Malfoy adoptando un tono de lo más condescendiente buscando la complicidad de la Dama.

Objetivo logrado a tenor de las risas por su parte.

―Alghunos no zaben vever― dijo negando con la cabeza antes de apartarse para dejarle pasar a pesar de no haberle dicho la contraseña―. Zerá meghor ke la llebes dhentro… oh, perro no buedes llebarla ah su quarto por kulpa dl echiso de proteción en las eskleras― le trató de advertir aunque Malfoy ya se encontraba en el interior de la sala común―. Zupongo ke ze dhará quenta fásilmhente― se encogió de hombros para darle otro buen trago a su botella.

La verdad es que no necesitaba advertencia alguna pues sabía muy bien acerca del hechizo de protección que impedía que los chicos pudieran acceder a la zona de los dormitorios de las chicas. Había oído hablar de ello casi desde la primera noche en Hogwarts como objeto de burla hacia los de Gryffindor por muy poco interés que le despertase por aquel entonces.

La verdad era que podía arriesgarse a subir aquellas escaleras, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que el hechizo también se activase llevando a una chica en brazos? Claro que, pensándolo seriamente, ¿no era ese el motivo de la existencia de dicho hechizo la de evitar que un chico subiera con una chica al dormitorio de esta?

―Supongo que esta noche toca el sofá, Granger. Seguro que no se acerca al plan que tenías en mente aunque, al final, lo tengas que pasar conmigo.

Sentándose en uno de los sofás se reclinó buscando la mejor postura para pasar la noche allí al tiempo que acomodaba lo mejor posible a Hermione para que al día siguiente no se despertase con su cuerpo lleno de multitud de nudos. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho trabajo con ello pues fue la propia Hermione quien buscó la mejor postura acomodándose contra el cuerpo de Malfoy. El slytherin le apartó un mechón del rostro solo para ver aquella dulce sonrisa en los labios de Hermione iluminándole el rostro, aunque parte de culpa también la tenía las copas de más que se había echado encima, y decidió volver a dejar el mechón en donde estaba para estar más seguros durante toda la noche.

―¿Qué crees que podría pasar?― se preguntó Malfoy―. Para empezar en el sofá solo hay espacio para cierto tipo de _baile_.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás la apoyó contra la esquina del respaldo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la tranquila respiración de Hermione. No tardó mucho tiempo en caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, que tardó poco tiempo, o llegó demasiado pronto según a quien preguntases o en el momento en que preguntaras, Hermione no estaba muy segura de querer despertarse si el hacerlo significaba que el palpitante dolor que sentía en su cabeza no iba a hacer sino aumentar exponencialmente. Además se encontraba muy bien justo en donde estaba y podría seguir aquí hasta el día de mañana, contando que, literalmente, 'mañana' nunca llega pues siempre sería hoy… Había algo extraño, que no por ello malo, que llamó su atención de inmediato. Su mano izquierda se encontraba apoyada contra una superficie que no recordaba haber tocado nunca antes y, además de eso, esa firmeza contrastaba con la cierta elasticidad que había sobre su dorso. En contra de todo lo que le estaba gritando su sentido común Hermione abrió, como pudo, sus ojos para encontrarse con…

―¡¿Malfoy?!

El mismo que viste y calza… ropa y calzado caros. ¿Podía saberse qué hacía Draco Malfoy en su cama? Aunque no tardó mucho en percatarse de que no se encontraba precisamente en su cama, en la de ninguno de los dos y eso era todo un alivio, pero sí que seguía estando acurrucada junto a Draco Malfoy.

―¿Qué…?― lo que fuera a preguntarle se perdió ante aquellos intensos ojos acerados que parecían desnudarla, en opinión de la somnolienta mente de Hermione recién despierta, y que dirigieron una mirada de soslayo a la izquierda de la joven gryffindor―. ¿Qué?― preguntó nuevamente Hermione.

Siguiendo la mirada de Malfoy no tardó en descubrir, no solo la identidad de la localización en la que se encontraban, ¿era algo bueno que se tratase de la sala común de Gryffindor?, que no se encontraban solos. Allí de pie, mirando para ellos dos con caras de absoluta perplejidad e incredulidad, a las que había que sumar las de resaca que les hacían creer que realmente no estaban viendo lo que estaban viendo sino que se trataba del resultado de demasiada bebida nocturna, se encontraban, prácticamente, la inmensa mayoría de los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor.

―¡Oh, Godric!― susurró Hermione aterrada de lo que pudieran estar pensando todos sus compañeros acerca de ella a causa de la escena que se encontraba ante ellos.

_¡Y justo en el último día en Hogwarts!_

A pesar de no ser lo más recomendable en esta situación Hermione se puso en pie, tras sacar la mano de debajo de la camisa de Malfoy, ¿y por qué en lugar de sacarla sin tocarle lo hizo deslizándola contra su torso? pero seguro que fue un acto inconsciente causado por su resaca. ¡Resaca! Eso mismo. Toda la culpa era de esa copa que no dejaba de rellenarse de whisky… y de Malfoy por… porque,… bueno, porque era Malfoy y la culpa tenía que ser suya, ¿no? Era ley de vida.

Sin llegar a caminar ni un solo metro en línea recta en su camino, o huida, a su cuarto Hermione tuvo la habilidad suficiente para no tropezar con nada ni con nadie, ella misma incluida, evitando decir una sola palabra acerca de la escena que había protagonizado a ojos de sus compañeros de casa con, el inefable, Draco Malfoy al que le dejó encararlos por su propia cuenta.

Ignorando los murmullos crecientes que se sucedían ante él, a su alrededor, Draco se levantó del sofá sintiendo su espalda agarrotada en contraposición a lo confortable que notaba su torso además de esa agradable calidez. A pesar de ignorar a todos aquellos gryffindor Malfoy tuvo la suficiente educación para controlar un mañanero bostezo para luego dedicarles una ceja enarcada inquisitivamente.

―¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione?― le preguntó, o acusó, Dean Thomas―. ¡Oi, Malfoy! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Pero Draco siguió adelante sin molestarse en ofrecerle una respuesta a Dean o al resto de gryffindors y ni siquiera le dedicó más que una mirada de soslayo a la figura de la Dama Gorda quien se encontraba sufriendo las consecuencias de una fuerte resaca que le impidió percatarse del pase del slytherin en su regreso a su sala común para recoger su baúl con todas sus pertenencias.

A pesar de que las despedidas se dieron el día anterior muchos no pudieron contenerse en despedirse nuevamente y no solo entre los propios alumnos sino también con el profesorado. Como no podía ser de otra forma Hermione se despidió de todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a la profesora Trelawney y al profesor Firenze. Tampoco se olvidó de los fantasmas, ¡y a Peeves! También se despidió de Myrtle aunque en su caso tuvo que esperar un rato pues se encontró que ya había alguien, presuntamente, despidiéndose del fantasma de la fallecida alumna.

―Te echaré bastante de menos pues eres la persona que más ha tratado conmigo desde que me morí… en verdad la única que me trató más como una persona que como un fantasma. Ya sabes que puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras― remató con un guiño.

―Ya veremos. Cosas más extrañas se han visto.

_Sobre todo entre los muros de este castillo_, pensó Hermione apoyada contra la pared junto a la puerta del baño de chicas.

―Tienes razón― Myrtle no pudo evitar pensar cuando Malfoy estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Harry a causa de la maldición _Sectumsempra_ pero este no era momento para tragedias y por eso decidió centrarse en un recuerdo mucho más agradable y divertido―. Deberías haber visto cuando Hermione Granger se tomó la poción multijugos… ¡y se transformó en una amalgama de gato y humano!

Hermione sintió como su rostro enrojecía violentamente al escuchar las fuertes carcajadas por parte de Malfoy a las que se unieron las de la propia Myrtle. El muy… los muy… ¡se estaban riendo de ella o con ella! Eran tal para cual.

―Ciertamente dueña y mascota terminan pareciéndose pero eso fue de lo más exagerado… y divertido.

―Gracias, lo necesitaba. Te aseguro que cuando me muera volveré a pasar por aquí de visita.

Aquello a punto estuvo de lograr tirar al suelo a Hermione. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir decir semejante promesa? Pero, por alguna razón, se encontraba sonriendo.

Hermione sintió como le invadía una gran sensación de nostalgia cuando vio ante ella el expreso de Hogwarts sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que subiría a él como alumna del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Finalmente, a pesar de las experiencias tan duras que le tocó vivir y que la habían obligado a madurar, aún, más rápido de lo habitual, Hermione ya había dejado de ser una niña, una muchacha, para convertirse en una mujer de pleno derecho. Una mujer…

_¡¿Puede saberse qué es lo que hiciste anoche con Malfoy, Hermione?!_

Con ese pensamiento rondándole en mente Hermione se dirigió a un compartimento que aunque se encontró vacío no tardó mucho tiempo en llenarse con varios de sus compañeros y algún amigo como Luna o Ginny, en el tiempo que estuvo con ellos antes de _perderse_ por los vagones del expreso en busca de vete tú a saber…

―¡He dicho que no pasó nada!― explotó Hermione cansada de escuchar la misma pregunta una y otra vez―. Tche, necesito un poco de aire fresco.

―La ventana está en el otro lado― dijo Luna sin levantar la vista de su ejemplar de El Quisquilloso.

―Gracias, Luna. Pero podría decidir salir volando de tener una oportunidad tan a mano― con esto Hermione abandonó el compartimento.

La mirada de Luna asomó por encima de El Quisquilloso mostrando un brillo que iba de la complicidad a la diversión antes de volver a desaparecer tras aquellas páginas.

Hermione caminaba con ciertas dificultades, no porque hubiera demasiada gente por los pasillos sino porque sentía una ingente cantidad de miradas siguiendo sus pasos y ella trataba de ignorarlas al mismo tiempo que no quería perder de vista nada siendo su último viaje en el expreso. Ni siquiera se trataban solo de gryffindors sino que, no cabía ninguna duda, la palabra acerca de lo sucedido en la sala común o, para ser más exactos, la manera en que amaneció en la sala común, se había divulgado por el resto de casas. Ravenclaws, hufflepuffs… ¡y slytherins! En parte le iría mucho mejor quedándose apartada de toda esta situación pero no podía hacerlo. ¡Era su último viaje y no pensaba permitir que se lo estropearan una cantidad de rumores absurdos!

Pronto, muy pronto, los alumnos se contentaron con mirarla desde lejos y sin dirigirse a ella directamente para evitar ganarse o su indiferencia o una mirada peligrosa de advertencia sin saber muy bien cuál era peor de las dos.

―Has tenido todo este año para hacerte a la idea.

Goyle alzó la vista con evidentes signos de nerviosismo. Esos mismos nervios que le habían reducido el apetito de manera considerable hasta el punto de que su aspecto físico había cambiado visiblemente perdiendo su clásica _robustez_ aunque, en opinión de a quien se le preguntase, el cambio había sido para mejor.

―No es tan sencillo. Aceptar sería la salida más fácil pero… estaría obligándole a cargar con todo lo que he hecho.

―No fuiste tú quien se le acercó, ¿verdad?― a esto Goyle asintió ligeramente―. Entonces sabrá en dónde se está metiendo… y si no pues lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle que no.

Su padre había muerto durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y su madre hacía varios años antes por lo que estaba solo, mucho más solo desde la muerte de Crabbe y bajo la férrea vigilancia a la que sometían a todos los que participaron de alguna manera en el bando de Voldemort y no fueron encarcelados.

―Me vendría bien algo para comer― se lamentó Goyle lastimosamente.

―Seguro que aún queda algo en el carrito.

Esto le hizo poner una mueca que amenazaba con vomitar por parte de Goyle.

―A lo mejor dando una vuelta se me pasa y así puedo pensar en qué decidir.

Ciertamente la muerte afectaba severamente y de maneras insospechadas a la gente. Algo a lo que el propio Malfoy era consciente pues él mismo era un ejemplo viviente de dichas reacciones.

―¡Oh, lo siento mucho!― se disculpó Goyle cuando arrolló a una persona que pasaba justo por delante del compartimento al salir al pasillo―. No te había visto… lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otra parte, Granger.

Malfoy trató de mostrarse tranquilo pero solo fue escuchar el apellido de Hermione para ponerse en tensión a su pesar a pesar de que no tenía por qué pues que pasase por delante de su compartimento no quería decir que fuera a…

―¿Quieres pasar dentro?― le preguntó Goyle a Hermione.

La muchacha echó un vistazo de soslayo tras Goyle, ahora que su delgada figura lo permitía, para comprobar que en el interior del compartimento solamente se encontraba una solitaria persona. Draco Malfoy. ¿Y por qué querría entrar allí dentro?

―Eh, no hace falta que…

―Yo salía a dar un paseo así que no creo que nadie os vaya a molestar― le interrumpió Goyle con gesto apocado alejándose por el pasillo dejando a Hermione plantada ante la puerta abierta del compartimento que bien podría haber sido la entrada al cubil de la bestia.

―¿Piensas quedarte ahí fuera o dejar la puerta abierta? Se irá todo el calor.

Sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, a pesar de que en verdad podía notarse un ligero aumento de temperatura en el interior del compartimento en contraste con el pasillo. ¿Cómo era posible que la hiciera perderse con tan solo hablarle? antes resultaba mucho más sencillo pues eran simples antagonistas pero con el tiempo, en lugar de ratificar esta postura, fue viéndole de manera diferente. Como alguien inocente al que debería…

―Menudo careto se te ha puesto, Granger― le interrumpió su línea de pensamientos la voz del susodicho―. ¿Estás segura de que no estás en el lado incorrecto de la puerta?

Hermione echó un rápido vistazo para darse cuenta de que era cierto, o no, pues se encontraba en el interior del compartimento donde estaba Malfoy en lugar de haber continuado en el pasillo dispuesta a reanudar su propio paseo por el expreso.

―Es el último viaje― confesó Hermione apenada y sincera.

Draco era consciente de lo duro que todo esto le resultaba a Hermione pero no le resultaba sencillo hablar sobre estas cuestiones sin llegar a empeorar las cosas.

―¿Quién sabe? Podrías suspender todos tus ÉXTASIS y tener que repetir curso― le dijo seriamente aunque conteniendo una sonrisa que pugnaba con salir.

Hermione recibió aquellas palabras con sorpresa hasta que rompió a reír sintiendo un gran peso abandonar sus hombros. Sí, podía suspender y volvería a Hogwarts pero la posibilidad era tan absurda y remota que le hizo ver que estaba aferrándose al pasado que, aunque agradable, solo debería permanecer en sus recuerdos. La sonrisa de Malfoy se borró en el momento justo en el que lo hicieron las risas de Hermione.

―¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?― preguntó directamente.

―Nada― fue la escueta respuesta por parte de Malfoy aunque pudo ver que algo tan corto no era del agrado de Hermione―. Estabas borracha y te dormí para llevarte a tu dormitorio pero como no se me permitía subir las escaleras pensé en dejarte en uno de los sofás o sillones de tu sala común.

Entendía bien sus intenciones pero eso no explicaba cómo había despertado o, para ser más exactos, con quien lo había hecho… ¡el despertarse!

―¿Y tú qué hacías conmigo?

Por lo menos logró preguntarlo sin que se le subieran los colores.

―¿Hacer contigo? Estabas borracha― le repitió para que se le quedase bien claro―. No podía dejarte en ese estado ahí sola por tu cuenta, Granger. Así que me quedé contigo. Además esa debería ser mi pregunta porque fui yo el que se despertó mientras le estaban metiendo mano.

Ahora sí que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

―Eh, yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… no tenía ni idea de que eras tú…

―Pues permíteme diferir contigo porque esa mano sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo― el rostro de Hermione parecía brillar con luz propia. Luz roja―. ¿Y qué no sabías que era yo? Recuerdo perfectamente como susurrabas mi nombre, Granger.

Hermione se atragantó con esto último pues no tenía excusa alguna o escapatoria para justificar el que le estuviera acariciando el pecho mientras le susurraba su nombre.

―… yo solo quería un baile…

No lo dijo para que Draco la escuchase o para justificarse sino que recordó lo que quería anoche durante la fiesta. Solo quería bailar. Un baile. Nada más.

―Eso es algo sencillo de arreglar, Granger. Sobre todo porque ahora no estás borracha.

La mirada de Hermione se enfocó ante aquellas palabras tras haberse mantenido perdida en los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de esta mañana.

―¿Qué?― preguntó antes de percatarse que Malfoy no solo se había puesto en pie sino que se encontraba justo ante ella al alcance de sus manos―. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora?

Hermione no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Malfoy llevó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, cogiéndola de su mano derecha mientras la suya se apoyaba contra el omóplato izquierdo de la muchacha. Sus cuerpos se mantenían a cierta distancia que fue desapareciendo al tiempo que la mano derecha del slytherin fue descendiendo hasta alcanzar la cintura de la joven gryffindor.

―Darte lo que quieres, Granger. Nada más.

Cogida por sorpresa ante la actitud, y decisión, de Malfoy solo pudo asentir de acuerdo con él para dejarse llevar por una música que no existía en el pequeño compartimento del vagón, en donde empezaron a dar lentas vueltas sobre sí mismos, pero que poco a poco fue haciéndose audible para Hermione aunque cual fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que no la escuchaba con sus oídos, ni estaba recordándola con su mente sino que brotaba de, cursiladas aparte, ¡su corazón!

_Ya tienes lo que querías, Hermione. Finalmente tu baile. Era lo que querías… entonces por qué te sientes decepcionada como si faltase algo._

―¿Y ahora qué he hecho mal, Granger?― le preguntó Malfoy ligeramente molesto por ver el rostro alicaído de Hermione pero ella negó con la cabeza.

―No has hecho nada _mal_, _Mal_foy― no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa―. Supongo que no sé lo que quiero. Pensaba que lo hacía pero, recordando con detalle, me doy cuenta de que en realidad nunca lo supe con certeza.

_"¿Creéis que se pondrá bien?"  
__"¡No te atrevas a llamar "patético" a Hagrid, so puerco… so malvado…!"  
__"Sin embargo, Malfoy podría haber quedado herido de verdad."  
__"Eres un huroncito nervioso, ¿eh, Malfoy?"  
__"¿Cómo es posible que sigas aferrándote a ese libro después de que el hechizo…?"_

Hermione no se percató de que había dejado de bailar, o de mover los pies para ser más exactos, pero entonces se encontró allí de pie alzando el rostro con la mirada perdida en el rostro afilado de Malfoy, en aquellos finos labios y sus intensos ojos grises que siempre la habían atravesado. ¿Seguía alzando su rostro o se había puesto de puntillas? De una forma u otra se estaba acercando al rostro de Malfoy.

―¿Granger?

Por un instante pensó que rompería cualquier _hechizo_ o _magia_ que hubiera en el ambiente al abrir la boca pero Hermione no se detuvo hasta alcanzar sus labios cubriéndolos con los suyos propios. Se movían ligeramente hasta que no pudo evitar un gemido, ¿por la falta de aliento?, y segundos más tarde se separó lentamente para mirarlo 'por primera vez'.

―Ya sé lo que quiero, Draco.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?

Sí, es cierto que me repito con esos _comentarios_ por parte de Hermione pero es que resultan ser de lo más interesantes… incluso ese último que puede darse a tantas interpretaciones, igual que todas las veces que Hermione, en el "Príncipe Mestizo" le pedía a Harry que se olvidara de Draco, que lo dejara en paz :P

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
